The Pool Boy
by freshprincess
Summary: Puck is still paying off his debt so he's picked up a few more pool clients this summer. Rachel is a new weekly client. Smut smut Puckelberry Smuckelberry PURE DIRTY SMUT! Don't read it if you shouldn't be reading it.


**AN:** So remember when I said I had a one shot idea I was planning on writing? Its been floating around my head for about a week now and the second I said I was going to write it, I couldn't help but to sit down and actually get it out. Its smuckelberry smut smut PURE SMUT! So, consider yourself warned and be jealous that Noah Puckerman is not your pool boy. I know I could sure use one like him!

* * *

The summer of cougars was a distant memory for Puck. Between the grounding event of becoming a father and the completely suck-ass event of owing Vocal Adrenaline a couple grand, Puck had to take his pool cleaning business more seriously the summer after sophomore year. This meant taking on more clients than one cougar a day who would happily occupy him in her bedroom for an afternoon.

Thanks to the brilliant marketing machine that was his mother and the community message board at the JCC, many of his new clients were Jewish families in the community. Rachel's dad (the small one, not the big scary one) had called him the week before and had set Puck up on a schedule to clean their pool once a week, every Tuesday afternoon at noon. That worked out great for Puck because even if he had to pick up a shift at Sheets n Things, he could still duck out on his lunch break and make it over to clean the pool.

Mr. (small) Berry explained that both he and his husband would be at work during this time of day, but Rachel should be around to make sure he received his payment. That was fine, Rachel was an okay enough girl when they weren't having to deal with stuff for Glee. Seeing her outside of Temple once a week wasn't the worst punishment ever, especially if she was paying him.

The first week Puck was to clean the pool at the Berry's house, he pulled his truck into their driveway next to Rachel's Prius. Grabbing his skimmer and bucket of other supplies, he made his way around the house, surprised to find the gate already open. Not questioning it too much, he walked into the back yard and froze at what he saw.

Rachel was in the backyard laying on a chaise lounge. Her iPod must have been on because her earbuds were in her ears and her right toe was tapping to a beat Puck himself couldn't hear. She was oiled or lotioned up, Puck wasn't quite sure, but her tan skin was glistening. She had on mirrored aviator sunglasses that looked sexy as hell and her hair was pulled up into a bun on the very top of her head.

But all of those things were after thoughts to one very important fact – Rachel Berry was laying out topless in front of him. She had very small black bikini bottoms on that tied on each side, but her top was very clearly draped over the side of the chair.

In front of him were Rachel Berry's boobs, his one goal for the whole week they had been dating, in all of their free of tan lines glory. They weren't huge like Quinn's were lately, and they weren't pink like Brittany's or sharp points like Santana's. They were small, but perfectly round even when she lay almost completely flat on her back. She clearly did this often because the skin didn't change shades and even her nipples were browned.

Puck stood there for a minute or two, just staring and letting his cargo shorts grow tighter. Finally he realized that he couldn't just go in there, Berry would freak and probably figure out a way to get him fired and kicked out of Glee or something so they never had to look each other in the eye again, which would really suck now that he knew how hot her tits were.

Puck backtracked and pulled the gate closed quietly. After adjusting his shorts and taking a deep breath, he made a big production of banging his bucket and the skimmer against the fence a few times as he opened the gate. He called out as he entered the yard, "Hey Berry, you back here? Ready for me to clean your pipes?"

When he rounded the corner, Rachel had flipped over so that she was laying on her stomach and her chest was pressed down into her towel. Pulling a bud from her ear, she looked over her shoulder and waved at him, "Hey Puck! Let me know if you need anything. There's some lemonade on the table over there and your money is next to it!"

"I've got all my shit, I'll let you know though," he told her, licking his lips as he looked over the rear view.

She didn't comment on his lecherous look, instead popping in her earbud again and grabbing a magazine off the table next to her. Puck did his work, grabbed his check and gave her a wave on his way out of the yard. And he sure as fuck closed that gate behind him. Didn't need any sicko's coming in and checking out Berry's hot rack.

* * *

Puck cleaned the Berry's pool again the next two weeks without even seeing Rachel. She left him a note on the same table explaining how sorry she was to be missing him and a glass of lemonade. The fourth week he came to clean it, the gate was open again.

"Must be the fucking yard guys," he muttered to himself as he walked into the yard. This time Rachel had hooked her music up to some sort of stereo system because there was Broadway crap blaring into the backyard. Rachel wasn't on the chaise lounge, this time she was on a blue pool float in the middle of her pool.

Butt. Fucking. Naked.

Puck stayed quiet, taking a step back closer to the house as he watched her. He didn't mean to be a perv, he was just coming to do his fucking job but shit, she was there. With those tits. And her pussy. Just out. What man in his position wouldn't look at that shit?

He watched her pool float move around in the water, pushed by the jets in the walls of the pool. As she turned, he got a better look at her pussy and, holy fuck, she must wax that shit because she was bare as could be except for a strip about as wide as his finger running up the middle.

Puck had never seen shit like that. S was bare and Brittany was a nice little triangle. Quinn only trimmed her shit, which was alright, but nothing compared to what was in front of him. Even the cougars he fucked had some interesting looks (one legit had fucking sparkly shit on there), but this, this was epic. Berry's pussy was something he had only seen in magazines and clips on his computer. It was like his mohawk, but sexier and awesomer, as if that were possible.

She was wet, and for the first time in his life, Puck would have given his right nut to be a drop of water that was running from her hip bone down to between her legs. All Puck could think about was being between her legs. With his fingers, his face, his cock, anything she would let near there.

He was so hard it hurt; he had to walk out of the yard. He put his stuff down in the driveway and climbed into the cab of his truck. He shut the door quietly and quickly undid his board shorts to release his dick. That shit practically pulled a jack in the box out of there before he spat in his hand and rubbed one out. Thinking about Berry in that backyard, exposed in all her sexy ass glory like that, it didn't take him long before he was cumming all over his hand and stomach.

Puck dug around in his back seat until he found a leftover bag from McDonalds. There were some napkins in there he used to clean himself up before tucking his dick back into his shorts and lacing that back up.

Like he had before, he shut the gate and proceeded to make as much noise as possible as he came in. This time he started the charade further back, slamming his truck door and yelling from the driveway as he "got his stuff together."

By the time he made it to the back yard, Rachel was standing on the deck with a towel wrapped around her body, "Hello, Noah. I'm just going to clear out of your way so you can work. Your money and some lemonade are in their usual spot." With a wiggle of her fingers, she disappeared into the house. Puck groaned as he watched her leave before turning to get to his work. Fucking keeping his fucking job and not just jumping in the pool with her.

* * *

Another week came and went and no sign of Berry, which was probably good for Puck because it was a Sheets n Things lunch break day and he didn't have time for the unscheduled "rub one out" time to factor in.

It was the Tuesday before 4th of July weekend and Puck was ready for that shit. Somehow, he didn't have to work Sheets n Things big sale, he had double the pool clients on the 3rd who needed their shit done right for parties, and Mike's brother was getting them a keg to go with fireworks.

When he got to the Berry's yard, the gate was open and Puck didn't know if he should feel nervous or excited about what would be waiting for him on the other side. This time opting to leave his shit in his truck, he walked quietly into the backyard.

Poking his head around the corner, he didn't see Berry in her chair, but finally spotted her in the pool. She was at the side of the pool, her forearms resting on the edge with her eyes closed as she shifted against the wall.

Puck was about to yell out something like _'what the fuck you doing Berry'_ when he realized.

He knew this pool.

He knew that wall.

There was a fucking jet right were Berry was standing.

Right about the height of where Berry's clit would be if she just lifted herself up…

And maybe that crazy bitch was a little bit psychic because right at that very moment she moved her body up about one inch and her mouth dropped open. She had found the jet.

Puck stood there, leaning against the wall as he watched her start to rock back and forth slowly, keeping her eyes closed and biting her lip hard.

He looked around and realized, fuck it, she had her eyes closed, no one could see him, and this shit was making him so hard he was going to cum in his shorts like a loser if he didn't do something about it. Only unbuttoning the top button of his shorts and foregoing the zipper, Puck did his best to shimmy his shorts and boxers down enough to get his dick out. A quiet spit in the palm and he began to stroke himself as he watched her.

Puck knew how that water was hitting her clit just right. He knew that shit was driving her crazy as she rocked back and forth. He wanted to do that same thing to her with his tongue, lick her clit and suck hard on it until she screamed his name. Instead, he just watched, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from making noise.

Rachel's eyes were still squeezed tightly closed but she wasn't biting her lip anymore, now her mouth was open as she let out small pants and moans. They were just quiet nothings at first, but as she got closer to her climax, he could tell that she was saying something.

It wasn't until she came that he knew what, "Noah, Noah, oh, oh… NOAH!" she cried out, letting her head fall back as she rode her orgasm out against the steady stream of water.

Puck didn't last two pumps after that. He blew his load, letting it shoot out against the brick of her house. He gave a few more strokes to ride the rest of it out before he collapsed back against the wall, next to his cum and out of Rachel's sight. He was trying his best to pant quietly and hoping she was so in her own head she wouldn't realize he was around the corner.

He pulled his pants back up and went to his truck to clean himself and get his crap. This time a dirty workout t-shirt was handy for use and he made his typical production before entering the back yard.

When he got there, Rachel was wearing both pieces of her bikini and laying out on her chaise. Water was dripping down her body and Puck had never wanted to lick chlorinated water so badly in his life.

"Hey Rach," he called out, praying his voice wouldn't squeak like a 12 year old's.

"Oh hello, Noah. Is it already noon?"

"Um, actually a little after. I, uh, was running a bit late today. Something came up."

"It's no problem at all, I won't tell on you." She winked at him (RACHEL FUCKING WINKED AT HIM FIVE MINUTES AFTER SCREAMING OUT HIS NAME AS SHE CAME) before pulling her sunglasses on over her eyes.

Puck went about his business and as always, there was his check and lemonade waiting. He tried to stall a bit as he sipped his drink, "You got plans this weekend?"

"Oh yes, Dad and Daddy have a big company pool party here every year. I have to play hostess, make sure everyone gets to enjoy the water." That caused him to choke on his lemonade. She sat up and pulled off her glasses, "Noah, are you okay?"

Puck coughed a few times before nodding, "Yeah, just, wrong pipe and shit."

"Oh, well put your arms above your head. Always helps with that."

He opted for a different method, pounding his hand against his chest a few times and giving a shake of his head, "I'm fine. Just, ya know, gotta get to another house. See ya later Rach."

"Bye, Noah. Happy 4th of July!" she called out as he gathered his things and practically bolted from the yard.

* * *

The Tuesday after the 4th, Puck was a fucked up mixture of horny and nervous when he pulled into the Berry driveway. Rachel's car was there and he could see the open gate. He had been having fucking VISIONS of Rachel in her pool last week, crying his name out as she came. Fuck, he turned down sex from three freshmen Cheerios that weekend because none of them could compare to that image or those tits or that pussy. And he hadn't even been in that pussy!

That Tuesday was going to be particularly interesting. Rachel had called and told Puck that she needed his assistance for a few extra hours that afternoon past his regular cleaning time. Apparently the patio furniture needed rearranging after the party and there was still stuff she needed help cleaning.

Opting to leave his stuff in the truck since he wasn't sure what he'd be doing first, he hopped out and walked to the back yard. He could tell there was no mess and everything seemed to be in place.

Except for one very naked Rachel Berry floating in the middle of the pool staring straight at him.

"Oh, fuck Rach, I'm sorry, I'll just…" he started, pointing back toward the gate.

"Noah, have you not noticed that I leave the gate open for you every time I'm home?" she cut him off, smiling as she moved her hands back and forth slowly in the water to keep herself in one place in the pool.

"Wait, WHAT?" he spat out, walking in her direction.

"I leave the gate open for you. You were so cute how you ran away that first time I was back here without my top on."

"You saw that?" he asked as he reached the edge of the pool, looking down at her as she pushed herself closer to wear he was standing. The fact he was making coherent sentences with her in front of him like that was impressive in his book.

"I had sunglasses on, Noah. I wasn't completely blind to you standing there. Watching me. Looking at my breasts." She reached a hand up, holding it over her chest so water could drip down over her tits. "You like my boobs, don't you, Noah?"

Puck found himself nodding his head slowly, in a total daze before he realized what exactly was happening. "Wait, what the fuck. You're RACHEL CRAZY BERRY! This is some Santana shit going on here. What the fuck?"

"Oh please. I have always tanned like this, and I have always been in touch with my sexual side. Just because I did not let you or other boys in on that little fact before does not mean I am not aware of what I can do with my body. Or what you could do with my body."

Puck kicked off his flip flops, moving to sit at the edge of the pool and put his feet into the water. His legs were wide and the end of her pool float moved to sit between them, "You think about what I can do to your body?"

"You saw that last week, I think pretty well," she told him with a smirk as she sat up in the middle of the float, moving her legs to either side as to straddle it. "I thought I loved Finn, but at the end of the school year, we tried and just…" she shook her head. Both of them knew the truth. Finn Husdon would 'heart x-o-x-o _like_ like' Quinn Fabray until the day they graduated high school AT LEAST. But neither of them said that. Neither of them had to. "I realized, though, what I had before and what I never should have given up for what I realize now could never be better." As she spoke, she moved closer to him, reaching out and running her hand up his leg.

She was toying with the hem of his board shorts before she gave a small tug. "I think you need to join me in the water. It feels so good and, as you can see, we're going to have to come up with something else to occupy your time this afternoon since all the other work is already done."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Puck said, quickly slipping into the pool. The end of the pool float was still between them so he reached up and grabbed her hands, "C'mere," he said as he pulled her off the float and towards him.

She let out a giggle as she slipped into his arms, her own wrapping around his neck. When her legs wrapped around Puck's waist, she pushed her center down towards his growing erection, "You know, I've always thought it'd be so sexy to do it in the pool."

He groaned as her lips moved to his ear, licking and then sucking on his earlobe. "Foreplay pool. Sex out. Too rough, don't want to hurt you your first time."

"I've used a vibrator, Noah. None of that to worry about," she whispered before moving along to kiss his neck.

He groaned as his hands moved to cup her ass, kneading the tight skin under the water. "Still, foreplay pool, sex out." And with that, he ducked his head and caught her lips with his.

She groaned in response against his mouth, grinding her hips against him as they kissed in the shallow end. He carried her towards the deeper water, staying where he could still stand and pressed her back against the wall. She let out a moan when she could feel the water rushing against her lower back.

"I want you to cum. Here. Like you did for me the other day," he whispered gruffly in her ear before nipping at the sensitive skin right below it.

All she could do was nod and unwrap her legs from around him. He slowly turned her and she placed her forearms on the side of the pool, moving around until the jet was positioned just right, "There, Noah, right there," she breathed out.

He smirked as he reached his hands around her body, one large palm flattening against her stomach, the other higher as he cupped her breast. Her nipple was taut as he pinched it between his second and third fingers, moving them slowly as to roll her nipple back and forth and pinch at the same time.

Rachel's head fell back against his shoulder as she ground her hips forward against the water. Puck's groin was pressed up to her ass and she could feel his dick hard through the shorts. "So good, so so good," she moaned out before turning her head and kissing whatever skin of his she could reach – his shoulder, his neck, the underside of his jaw.

"I want you to scream my name out Rach. Just like you did the other day," he told her as he continued to move his hips against her ass in time with the motion of his fingers on her nipple.

It didn't take long, the combined sensations and him holding her firmly against the water. She cried out as her orgasm rushed through her body, starting at the center and headed out in every possible direction. "NOAH!" she screamed just before her body went limp against his.

He pulled her away slowly from the wall, still playing with her breast when she started to chuckle. "What's so funny?" he asked, pulling his other hand from her stomach so he could reach down to undo his own shorts.

"That was the best orgasm I've ever had," she confessed, pointing her toes so that she could stand on her own. She turned to face him and helped him push the shorts down, first using her hands and then using her feet. Once he was naked, she wasted no time reaching forward and wrapping her smaller hand around his cock. "Is this what you pictured when you were getting off watching me the other day? Thinking about how it would be to hold me when I came? About how my breast would fit into your hand?"

Feeling numb again, Puck looked down at her and could only nod his head. Rachel's hand was much smaller than his and he could tell she wasn't quite as experienced when it came to this part, but it felt so damn good he couldn't complain much. She loosened her grip, moving her thumb up to drag around the head a few times before she regripped him. "Fuck, Rach."

"That's kind of the plan," she joked, standing on her tip toes again and kissing him as she continued to work her hand. They stayed like that for a few moments, kissing and her hand working him until he abruptly reached down and grabbed her wrist, stopping the movement.

"Gotta stop that if you wanna get fucked soon," he said against her lips and getting a laugh out of her. "Chair. Now."

Not giving her time to go on her own accord, he reached down and grabbed her ass, pulling her up so that her arms and legs would wrap around his body again. She laughed and complied, letting him carry her from the pool to the chair. When they got there, he laid her down and comfortably took his place between her legs, starting to kiss her again.

She could feel the tip of his dick teasing her entrance when he stopped suddenly, pulling back and groaning, "Fuck. Condoms."

Rachel shook her head, water droplets spraying as she reached back up for him, "I'm on the pill. I take it every day at 7:15 a.m. Please. I need you."

Puck didn't need another child in this world, but he sure as fuck needed Rachel right now so he would have to take her word for it on this one. "Just this time," he grunted out, kissing her and the pair finding themselves back where they were before. He reached down, positioning his dick into place and looked up into her eyes, "You sure?"

She nodded and pushed her hips forward, taking the tip of his dick into her. That was all he needed to know and he slowly pushed the rest of the way into her. She may have not done this with another guy, but her vibe had taken care of the messy part and there was no resistance as he sheathed himself to the hilt inside of her. "Fuck," he said with a groan, letting himself enjoy just how tight she was and letting her body adjust to him.

Rachel's head fell back against the chair and she let out a moan, clenching her muscles a few times around him as she adjusted. But after a few moments, she got tired of just the tight and full sensation, she wanted more, she needed more from him. "Noah. Fuck me. Please," she moaned into his ear.

He had never heard Rachel Berry speak like that. Ever. It was almost enough to make him lose his shit. But a few more deep breaths and he was able to start moving, slowly at first but picking up pace after a while. "Rach, you're so tight and so fucking wet. God dammit I love your pussy," he grunted out as he thrust into her.

Rachel wasn't able to get much out than little moans at each thrust. Her hands reached to the sides, gripping onto the arms of the chaise so that she didn't move too much in the chair. Slowly, her moans were able to form words, "Yes. More. Harder. Yes!"

Puck took her request for more and harder to heart, picking up his pace. He also shifted his weight towards his left arm, reaching his right one between their bodies. His pointer finger trailed up and down the line of soft hair he had seen from afar before he slipped it down, pressing his first two fingers against her clit. The calluses he'd developed from working outside and playing guitar were more than enough to help do the trick on Rachel.

Her ability to use words was escaping her again as Rachel's head lulled back against the chair. She let out moans and grunts more often and louder until Puck could feel her walls starting to shake around him. "That's it baby, let go for me baby," he told her, coaching her right over the edge.

As she came, he was trying to hold his shit together and not lose it right then and there. He wanted her to be able to ride that orgasm out but she looked so sexy below him, dripping wet from the pool and her own sweat, moaning syllables that might have been his name but were mostly nonsense. Her tits were bouncing with each thrust and he could feel the mixture of water, sweat, her and his precum on his fingers as he continued to rub her clit.

What he wasn't expecting was her to go straight into a second orgasm, eliciting a loud cry from her lips and her walls clenching his dick so tightly he let out his own groan before he came. His thrusts were erratic as he pumped hard into her, filling her up.

They both collapsed after that, limp and sweaty on the padded chair. He didn't want to crush her and after what felt like an eternity, pushed himself back up and out of her. "Fuck," he muttered, reaching down and putting a hand under her ass as his cum poured back out of her. "We're making a fucking mess, c'mere." Using his clean hand, he pulled her reluctantly to her feet and they both stumbled then fell into the pool.

He was floating on his back, smiling to himself at the weightless feeling when he felt her swim up next to him. Her nose rubbed against his cheek before she kissed him, "You're good."

He slowly moved from floating to standing, looking at her with a smirk, "You had doubts?"

"Nope. That's why you're scheduled here for three more hours and my parents won't be home til late."

"Too early to call you my favorite client ever?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted herself up to kiss him, "Not at all."


End file.
